goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
All Fall Down
All Fall Down is the twenty-first episode and the season finale of Season 3 of Good Luck Charlie, which aired on January 20th, 2013. This is the second hour long episode of the season. Teddy learns that Spencer is moving to Boston after being admitted to a performing arts school, which makes their relationship a long distance one. While at work, Bob catches a rare species of termites, which later get loose in the house. Amy starts her own mommy blog to compete with Debbie Dooley. With Toby now sleeping in his room, Gabe tries to find a new room for himself in the house. Plot The episode opens in a hotel room, where the Duncans are occupying after "the worst day in Duncan Family History." Teddy, while recording her video diary, then starts to explain what happened a week earlier. Teddy learns that Spencer was admitted to a performing arts school in Boston, but was also early admission. Spencer is unsure whether to go given his relationship with Teddy, but Teddy encourages him to go since she doesn't want to keep him from going. As a result, Teddy and Spencer try to handle a long distance relationship, which doesn't work, as its difficult for them to even video chat and Teddy still misses Spencer. Teddy tries to visit Spencer in Boston as a surprise without telling her parents, but Spencer flies back to Denver to surprise her. When Teddy gets back to Denver, they both agree that they can't maintain the long distance relationship, but are reluctant to talk about breaking up. When they are about to say goodbye, Charlie comes in and asks Teddy and Spencer why they are so sad, and then tells them instead of saying goodbye "Then say hello". Teddy and Spencer then say hello sadly. While at work, Bob catches a rare species of termites, which later get loose in the house. He attempts to hide the problem by releasing ants to eat the termites, but the termites multiply and starting destroying the house. PJ decides to drop out of college to pursue the Culinary Arts, but doesn't want to tell his parents. After learning about Bob's secret, he decides to wait on telling his parents. In the meantime, he tries to get Gabe to get in trouble, but Gabe isn't interested. PJ later comforts Teddy after she parted ways with Spencer, telling her about how he felt when Skyler moved to New York and how he moved on. He also tells Teddy that maybe Spencer and her are meant to be together someday when the time is right. Amy starts her own mommy blog to compete with Debbie Dooley, and as a result gets invited to host a segment on Good Morning Denver from her house with her family. However, she writes that she has six children, creating a 8 year old daughter Skippy Duncan for the blog. With Toby now sleeping in his room, Gabe tries to find a new room for himself in the house, eventually finding a place in the attic after PJ reveals the attic's existence. Amy finds out Gabe is living in the attic, and decides to use it for her segment to show effective use of space. While the Good Morning Denver crew is recording the segment live in the attic, the termites cause the side of the house to fall. Bob reveals that the termites escaped. Then PJ reveals he dropped out of college. Teddy then reveals that she flew to Boston. Amy doesn't reveal that she made Skippy, and instead tries to present the weather. The house ends up destroyed by Termites, and the family winds up living in a hotel until they can find a new home. Teddy then ends the video diary saying she doesn't know where they will live, but ends the diary by saying "Good Luck, Charlie". Goofs *Gabe claims that he has no idea about the attic. In the episode Charlie Shakes It Up, he helps PJ clean it out. *When PJ enters the room he says New England Chowder when he made Chicken Noodle Chowder * Teddy talks about her boyfriend and they hear some bike gang up In the roof * Leigh-Allen Baker(Amy) couldn't say the line.(As mentioned in ending credits) Secrets *Teddy - She went to Boston without permission. *PJ - He dropped out of college because he wanted to focus on the Culinary Arts *Gabe - He moved into the attic. *Bob - He released termites into the house. *Amy - She lies about having 6 kids. * Charlie Duncan she put her friend in jail * Toby Duncan Gabe's stuffed is in his's room * Ivy Wentz she don't like Teddy * Teddy Duncan she miss his boyfriend in Boston * Johnny Duncan he went to Boston with teddy End Credits For the first time, bloopers from the episode are shown, including Teddy garbling what BIPA stands for and PJ saying "chicken doodle chowder" Johnny Duncan say "if you like to buy some babies" Cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *wikipedia://Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Steve White as Kermit the frog/Miss Piggy * Wikipedia://Paul Fisher as Johnny Duncan *Shane Harper as Spencer Walsh *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Coco Jones as Kelsey *Cyrina Fiallo as Vonnie *Clio/Nora Lindke as Deedee Dooley *Ericka Kruetz as Debbie Dooley *Frank Collison as Vern *John Hans as mr. Piper * Liz Fisher as Logan *Fred Willard as Herb Pickler *Deena Dill as Jan *Unknown as Rex *Marla Fitzie as Sandi *Fran Oz as Phill Background Information *This is the first time Ivy is in the same scene as Kelsey and Vonnie *Both Raven Goodwin and Cyrina Fiallo previously guest starred in "Everybody Hates Chris". *Throughout the episode, Amy was seen holding several things (including Toby) that covered her stomach. This may be due to the fact Leigh Allyn Baker was pregnant at the time of the shooting of the episode. A stunt double was used for the scene where Amy backfliped out of excitement when she found out that she'll be on TV. Continuity *Kelsey's second appearance (Team Mom) *Debbie's third appearance (Monkey Business, Amy Needs a Shower) *Deedee's second appearance (Monkey Business) *Vern's third appearance (Appy Days, The Charlie Whisperer) *Vonnie's fourth appearance (T. Wrecks, Team Mom, Nurse Blankenhooper) *PJ mentions Gabe not knowing they had a treehouse (Up a Tree) *This episode marks the first mention of Skyler since she left (PJ in the City) *Whammy's 1st appearance Double Whammy, the singing dancing Duncans Melody only * Teddy mentions Charlie not where is Mr.Piper when in (PJ in the City) Allusions *The title might be a reference to Ring Around the Rosie song **It may also be a reference to their house falling down due to the termites. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Spencer Walsh Category:Gabe Duncan Category:PJ Duncan Category:Bob Duncan Category:Amy Duncan